Devilman Lady: Nightmare
by Hybridial
Summary: A resubmission of this story in heavilly bastardised form. Watching ADV's release has inspired me.
1. Prologue

Devilman Lady Fan Fiction.  
Nightmare  
  
Prologue: Darkness. All Jun could see was Darkness. In that Darkness she thought she heard a voice call her name. It seemed to come from all directions. She felt a strange, eerie sensation, the likes of which she had never felt before. "Is this what it is like to feel a presence," she thought.  
"Jun...." She recognised the voice.  
"Kasumi, where are you," she shouted, but no reply. She looked around. Up above her was a dark shape, which she could only just see. She recognised this shape, a shadow of the person she cared for most.   
"Kasumi, what's happening?" she asked in a frightened voice. The shadow changed, it started to form the real three-dimensional shape of Kasumi. She opened her eyes. In them there was nothing but blackness.   
"Why do you deny evolution, companion?" It wasn't Kasumi's voice, but an emotionless drawl, almost like shadow personified.  
"Who are you?" Jun shouted in a shaky voice, as the noise of the shadow robbed her of any courage she had. She could not feel her powers, as if they weren't there.  
"I am the one who will finally give you what you deserve - a living nightmare for those you have killed. I will make her feel the pain that you have inflicted on others, and you can watch. Not tonight, but at a time of my choosing. But what I will do is give you a preview of what to expect."  
Jun could not find a voice to reply with, as she watched a monster, a horrific creature that was in her imagination, descend, and tear the shape of Kasumi apart. She saw herself do it. The image of Devilman, and the ghastly smile on her face as she destroyed Kasumi. She couldn't take this. Finally she screamed. 


	2. Act 1

Chapter1  
  
THUD!  
"Jun, are you okay." Jun found herself on the floor, with her blanket hanging off the bed.   
"Yes, Kasumi, I'm fine."   
"Good job you sleep on the bottom bunk. How did you fall off?"  
Jun looked up at Kasumi, who was leaning over the top of the bunk bed.   
"It was just a dream. No problem."  
"That's fine. Was I in your dream?"  
"No it was nothing, really." There was absolutely no way she could tell Kasumi about the truth of the nightmare. She would do anything it would take to shield Kasumi away from the world she had entered, a world full of killing and monsters, a world in which she was possibly the most brutal monster of all. "It's still early; you should try and get some more sleep Kasumi. You have school tomorrow, after all. I don't think I'll manage to get any, so I'll just get up now."  
"...Okay. Are you sure you're all right Jun?" (You've been getting weirder and weirder)  
"Positive. See you later." Jun got up and went through to the living room. She went to the bottle of wine on the table and sat down to a drink. She had been doing that a lot lately. Suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up, not surprised to hear Asuka's voice.  
"We have a possible devil beast, Jun. Maeda will pick you in 10 minutes."  
"This is getting beyond the joke, Asuka. Do you need me to deal with every single one you find?"   
"This one may be unique. Maeda will explain. See you there."  
Jun put down the phone, frustrated. How much longer was she to be the H.A.'s attack dog, their killer? She was nothing more than that to them. One day that would have to change.  
She heard the honk that confirmed Maeda was outside. She slipped on shoes and a coat, knowing that another set of clothes might be ruined. "Wish they made them in demon size," She thought to herself.  
She walked outside and got in Maeda's car. She liked him, if just for the fact he treated her like a person, and not some object to do his bidding, unlike Asuka.   
"This is a very unusual case, Jun. We found the victim with absolutely no wounds or mutilation. He was brain dead."  
"Sounds like a possible psychic attack," Jun suggested.  
"Asuka doesn't think so. She said to wait until you had seen the body before jumping to any conclusions. It's not far from here. We'll be there in a few minutes." The car then pulled over into the drive of a modest single floored house. Jun felt a strange presence, like a whisper in the wind, something she had felt before.  
"There you are, Jun. You've to come in and take a look at the body."  
Asuka was always straight to the point. Jun wondered what drove her, what her motives were. She was the most enigmatic person she had ever met, and the person that first triggered the beast within her. But why? One day she would find out. She hated her but for some reason was always compelled to obey her. Maybe because she didn't know what else to do. She walked in through the front door. The presence she felt became stronger, almost tangible. The hall was simply furnished, with four doors leading into different rooms. "A sitting room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. Just like an ordinary one-bedroom house. Only one person would live here, two at the most." All this she thought as she started looking in rooms. None of them were particularly notable or interesting. This person lived simply. She entered the bedroom and found the body, lying in the bed, as if the man was just asleep. She took a closer look at the man's face and almost screamed. The look on the man's face was the closest to pure terror she had ever seen. Even though she had seen many horrible things, she had never seen anything like this. He had been scared to death.  
"What do you think, Jun?" Asuka had come in behind her.  
"I have no idea."   
Asuka frowned.   
"It doesn't look like we'll be able to do anything tonight. I'll have the body examined. You might as well go home. I'll contact you when we need you. It looks like a horrible way to die. Now you see why we ask you to face these creatures. They are dangerous and practically take pleasure in murder."  
"I understand, but I wish that wasn't so. Why aren't they like me, why must they always be compelled to kill people."  
"Maybe because they see themselves as predators of the human species. Certainly they believe their condition to be the result of evolution, and looking at what you're capable of, they may have a point. I don't know if conscience or the human soul decides if you become a devil beast or a devilman but you clearly are fundamentally still human in a way.  
"I never asked to be a Devilman."   
Asuka shrugged. "Maybe so, but people aren't able to choose their destiny. Now that you have the abilities to fight them, don't you want to use that to protect people."  
"You're right," Jun sighed.   
She walked out to find Maeda waiting for her.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.  
Jun nodded. "Thank you. There's something I want to tell you about.  
"Okay, we'll discuss it in the car."  
They both entered the car, Jun sitting in the front passenger seat. Maeda noticed this specifically, because she normally sat in one of the back seats.  
"So what do you want to tell me, Jun," he said as he revved up the car.  
"Last night I had a dream. I saw Kasumi in it, and Devilman."  
"Go on."  
"I heard a voice I had never heard before. It threatened to hurt me and Kasumi. I don't know where it came from, I couldn't see. It was all darkness." She didn't want to tell him anymore, about exactly what the voice said, or about Devilman killing Kasumi.  
"It sounds strange. A nightmare, maybe it's your reaction to what's been happening over the past few weeks. You've seen a lot of traumatising things. I'm sure it's all in your head.  
"Yes, your right," Jun said, but not thinking it. The car came to a stop, and Jun stepped out to the front of her house. It didn't look Kasumi had been out of bed. Maeda spoke to her as she started for the front door.  
"Be careful, Jun. I don't know about anyone else but I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"I understand. Thank you."  
When Jun walked backed into her house, she couldn't help thinking about the dream she had earlier. She needed to find out if there was a connection. "Tomorrow night. If Kasumi is in danger, I have to deal with it as soon as possible." She still blamed herself for the deaths of Kasumi's parents. At least she had convinced herself that wasn't the case but every time Kasumi was in danger a part of her brought the whole incident up again. "It wasn't my fault, and I'm going to kill this bastard for threatening Kasumi. I won't let him hurt her, least of all use me to do it." The image of Kasumi being torn apart by Devilman was still fresh in her mind. "That will never, ever happen." She had places to go the next day. Hopefully there would only be danger at night, and she wouldn't have to worry about anything else. Her modelling was only successful because of her eyes, eyes only someone like her had. "If that's the case then I guess I'll never get away from Devilman. Modelling is the only thing I've ever been successful at." One word came into her head, and it disturbed her. "Killing." She poured out another drink. 


	3. Act 2

Chapter 2

Jun was just setting up the table for breakfast when Kasumi came in, looking as if she had just got hit by a train whilst trying to get dressed. Her clothes were all messed up, and Jun was sure her jumper was on back to front.  
"Hurry, I'm going to be late." Kasumi had managed to sleep in. Jun looked up at the clock on the wall. She wasn't joking. She should have left ten minutes ago.  
"Really Kasumi, you sleep more than me and you still can't get up earlier than I do."  
"Sorry, have no time to talk." Kasumi ate a very hurried breakfast and ran out the door. "Bye, Jun I'll see you tonight," was all she could manage to say as she ran clumsily out the door.  
"I don't know why she insists on almost missing her bus everyday." Jun also had places to go. She had a modelling job for a company that made wedding dresses, and she was supposed to meet her manager, David Yuasa there at 11:30. That meant a journey through the Subway. She hated it down there, but she didn't know why. It was the first place she remembered seeing Asuka. That would be a good explanation. Ever since that night, things had been going wrong. She ate her own breakfast. She had plenty of time, so she decided to phone her parents.  
"Hello." The voice of her mother sounded older every time they spoke.  
"Hi, mom it's me."  
"Jun, how are you. I haven't seen you for such a long time. How is your modelling going, I keep seeing you in magazines."  
"Oh it's going great, today I'm doing a job for a wedding dress company."  
"That's excellent, Jun. I was wondering if you would have any time to visit us soon. It's not been the same since you moved to Tokyo."  
"I'm sorry, I've had a lot of things to do, recently. I'll visit you sometime soon." They went on to talk about other things.  
Maeda waited in Asuka's office, waiting for her to finish reporting to their superiors. She didn't take long, and entered the room ten minutes after she had left it.  
"Do you have any idea what kind of monster we're dealing with, Asuka." It had bothered Maeda since last night. Asuka shrugged.  
"One that I am certain Jun and only Jun can deal with. If it can attack people in their own minds I dare say conventional weapons are inadequate for such a beast."  
"Then how can we help her? It's obvious that she doesn't have much confidence in herself, and for a creature like this, that could be fatal."  
"I'm sorry, Maeda, but there's nothing the H.A. can do about it. I do have confidence in Jun's ability to handle the situation. She is much tougher than she or anybody else thinks, the night with the Wolf man proved that." Her mind went back to that night. Jun had been squashed by the creature after it had grew, but as she was bolstered out of the warehouse, she turned around to see Jun rise out the wreck of the building, in her monstrous giant form. It was an image she would never forget.  
"But this battle may take place in her own mind. I don't think she can handle it"  
"If that's true, then we're all doomed. She is our only hope."  
"But having to rely on her all the time, it's cruel, and she doesn't deserve that."  
"Well, I'm sorry, but she was the only one we could find. She is very valuable to our cause, so don't think I wouldn't put her through this if I didn't feel she had a chance of success."  
"You don't care about her other than her value to the Human Alliance."  
"And why should I. We haven't come this far by treating our employees nicely, I thought you knew that."  
Maeda turned out the door, slamming it in the process.  
"It's truly sad. Maeda wants to help but he has to realise that there isn't anything he can do. If he feels useless that's because he is. I won't need him much longer." With that thought, Asuka left the room.  
Jun stepped of the subway train, relieved to walk up the stairs and out into the open. She only had to walk around the corner to reach the place.  
She saw Yuasa waiting for her outside the studio.  
"Hello Mr. Yuasa."  
She had come to know him in very good terms.  
"Jun, you're early. Good. We can get started right away." They both walked into the Studio. The entrance wasn't particularly grand. It had the air of a professional place. It was a different face of the "glamorous" life of a photographer. A receptionist met them as soon as they had entered.  
"You must be Jun Fudo and Yuasa. The photographer is ready to get started right away." She pointed to a door on the wall ahead of them. "Just go through that door and you should find him."  
"Thank you for the service," Yuasa replied, "I'm sure we'll find him quickly enough." The female receptionist turned to Jun. She was very young looking. There was something strange about her, but Jun couldn't tell what it was.  
"Okay Yuasa, let's go." She didn't want to be under this person's gaze any longer. They walked through the door and into a corridor with various entrances to other rooms along it. It was a bright corridor, with various flashes of light everywhere, coming from inside the rooms along the corridor. "It must be in those rooms they take the photos," she remarked. The click of a camera was never far away. A photographer intercepted them both.  
"Hello, you must be Jun. You weren't kidding, Mr. Yuasa, she's perfect. Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Shinji Toroshi." He then kissed her hand. Jun blushed. She still didn't know what to say when people did that. It always seemed old fashioned to her.  
"I have to go get changed, right?" she asked.  
"Yes of course. You'll find the dress through in that room, the next one along the corridor. Just get changed in there and I'll be ready when you are." He then proceeded to talk more with Yuasa and Jun glided through the door into the next room. The dress was hanging on the wall. Black and Red! When she looked at it she saw a shadow covered in blood. But it was the presence, the same presence as last night that she felt.  
"That's not right, I have to wear that? I'll look like a freak!" What was going on? She felt strange from the moment she laid eyes on the dress, her every sense screaming at her not to put it on.  
Toroshi shouted through. She found his voice different from before.  
"Are you ready, is there any problems?"  
She couldn't help feeling that sounded like a threat. Suddenly, she snapped. She had to get out of here. She ran through the door and shoved her way past everyone in the corridor, looking for the fire exit. She found it around the corner and ran into the studio's back alley.  
To her surprise, Asuka was waiting for her.  
"What are you doing here, Asuka?"  
"I'll explain in the car. Come on." They walked around into the main street, both getting into Asuka's car and they sped off.


	4. Act 3

Chapter 3  
  
The streets that Jun saw out of the car window looked depressingly familiar to her. She would probably have not even seen any of them had it not been for her gift. At least that's what that military person called it, right after the night she had first met Asuka. Asuka had told her the truth about Shinji Toroshi.   
"So you're saying that photographer is the monster that's been killing people over the past few days, but how do you know that."  
I can't totally say for certain, but I'm sure he has the genes, and we can link to each person who has been murdered. And the method, I think, is through people's dreams. But it's only a theory."   
"Well, for a theory it explains a lot."  
"So he's appeared to you." Jun nodded.  
"Yes, last night. I think he intends to get at me through Kasumi."  
"I told you that it's dangerous for that girl to stay with you. Anyway, that wedding dress was for his Fiancée. She, I believe, died a few weeks ago. Putting on that dress would have echoed the sorrow of this man into your mind and made you easy prey. Quite clever, actually." She laughed hollowly as she said this.  
"So how are we supposed to deal with a creature like that?"  
"Not we, you. There must be away for it to physically manifest itself. When that happens, you can take care of it. Until we work that out, you and Kasumi are just going to have to stay awake."  
"Okay. I don't know how I'm going to explain my vanishing to Mr. Yuasa. I was supposed to be doing a job"  
"Just tell him that you didn't feel well or something, it doesn't really matter."  
"Maybe not to you, but I prefer to be more polite than that."  
"Whatever, we're almost at headquarters. We'll need to file a few reports then I'll drive you home  
"I'd prefer to take the bus, thank you." Asuka shrugged, and neither of them said anything for the rest of the journey.  
"Jun, Mr. Yuasa phoned earlier," Kasumi said as Jun walked in, "He wants to know why you disappeared earlier. So why did you?"  
"Oh, I ugh didn't feel well. I had to get of there. I really couldn't have modelled today. I wouldn't have looked any good."  
"He said that you were fine when he met you outside the studio."  
"Don't worry Kasumi, I'll call him back and explain everything to him later on. I'm sure he'll understand."  
"Well okay. Where have you been the past couple of hours, though? If you didn't feel well, why didn't you come straight back."  
"I decided to visit an old friend. Now enough Kasumi, why don't I make us dinner and you can go get ready for school tomorrow."  
"Okay." (Why is she acting so strangely? She was never like this before I moved in.) She opened the door to walk out the room, but Jun called her back.  
"Tell you what, Kasumi; we can have a late night tonight. In fact, you don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to."  
"Really!" Well I don't know. I don't think there's anything important happening tomorrow, so okay. Maybe I can go to the video shop and rent us some movies."  
"Sure, that sounds good!" (Anything to keep us awake)  
Kasumi left, leaving Jun to phone Yuasa. She wasn't looking forward to it. He was a good manager, and disappearing on him like that was a cruel thing to do, even if she had no choice.  
She phoned his house number. It ringed a few times, and then somebody picked it up.  
"Hello, is this Mr. Yuasa?"  
"Jun, is that you. What happened earlier?"  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it. And if I didn't want to do it, it never would have been a good shoot."  
"I understand. Are you okay Jun. If you're having any problems, I'm here for you, right."  
"Yes, I know. Thank you." She hung up. She truly wished she could tell him, show him what she was, but then he would probably think what everyone else would, that she was a monster. 


	5. Act 4

Chapter 4  
  
"I wonder what Jun would want to watch tonight," thought Kasumi as she wandered up and down the aisles of videos. They were all sorts of different movies available, but she had either seen them or didn't like the look of them. "Nothing interesting." She heard the owner of the store talking with someone. She took a look. The man he was talking to she thought she had seen before. He had dark hair and goatee and he wore a trench raincoat. She heard loose snatches of their conversation. Something about dreams, and not going to sleep. Now she remembered the man. He had approached her, claimed to be a friend of her father. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, because he had lied about that and he was weird. Oddly enough, when she thought about it, Jun was never around when weird things happened, like those awesome shadows she saw in the mists a few weeks back. It had been so strange, and the shadows were so massive. It was all out of a nightmare, but she had wanted Jun to see them. She shrugged and went back to looking around.  
Jun didn't know what she was going to do. That was her main flaw, in all these situations. How could she be so strong physically and yet so frail mentally. She had come to realise that it was what made her easy to control, and why the HA used her and not someone else. The phone rang. She had become used to it ringing regularly. She picked it up.   
"Jun Fudo here."  
"Jun, this is Asuka. I might have a way to defeat this thing. You must ask that girl to go stay somewhere else tonight. She will be much safer in another place."  
"Why is that?"  
"The creature can only affect a certain proximity. Your friend will be safe somewhere else while we deal with this situation."  
"Makes sense, but where can she go? She flatly refuses to go stay with her other family."  
"I don't know, I'm sure she has friends at school she can stay with. If necessary I can arrange something." There was something about the tone of the last sentence that Jun didn't like.  
"It's okay, Asuka. I'll handle it. I'll have her out of the house by nine."  
Then we will arrive at ten. See you then, Jun.  
Kasumi happened to walk in at that moment.  
"Hi Jun. I managed to find a couple of movies."  
"Listen, Kasumi, do you think that you would be able to stay at a friends house tonight?"  
"Why, I thought we would be able to stay up together?"  
"I'm sorry, but something has come up. I want to be alone tonight. I would be grateful if you do what I ask, Kasumi."  
Kasumi nodded. "Okay, I will Jun"   
"Thank you. I'll make up for this, I promise."  
"I understand. I'll go and pack some things. I won't be long. Oh, I forgot I should phone to see if it's okay with Yoshiko for me to stay there."  
"She's the one that lives a few blocks away."  
"Yes, you wouldn't want me being to far away, would you Jun."  
"Well, so long as I know where you are."  
Later on, after Kasumi had left, Jun sat on her own. She looked up at the clock on the wall. Nine forty-five. They would be here soon. She didn't know how to prepare but she had tried several forms of meditation. To her, this would be a battle her mind would fight as much as her body, so she needed to concentrate. Now, she had to find the monster within her mind, the one she suppresses when transformed, and try and take control of it whilst in her human body. It didn't matter how titan like she was in reality, but she had to be just as strong in her dreams.  
"Good luck," she thought to herself sarcastically. If her experiences proved anything it was that she was no fighter, not in her mind.   
"I may die tonight," she said aloud. It resonated, echoed around the room. Strangely, she didn't care. 


	6. Act 5

Chapter 5  
  
The clock hit ten. Jun heard a knock on the door. She checked through the peek hole before answering. It was Asuka, sure enough. Jun opened the door.  
"Hello, Jun. I've had word the creature is nearby. It could attack at any moment, so we don't have long to prepare."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"My, my, you seem awfully enthusiastic about this. Maybe you are starting to like fighting."  
"I've told you before; I don't fight for reasons like that. This thing has threatened Kasumi and me directly. I'm not going to let it get away with that."  
"Then listen to me. I want you to go to sleep. I think that will be when it makes its move. I have a piece of equipment here, which will allow me to wake you.   
"That looks like a stun gun, Asuka."  
"Yes it is, but it is at a low setting. One jolt should wake you if it becomes apparent that you need to be."  
"That shouldn't be necessary."  
"Oh, really," Asuka replied with sarcasm," I'm sure it won't."  
"You don't have a lot of confidence in me, do you, Asuka?"  
"It depends, Jun. I think you'll be able to win in this case but then, that isn't a given."  
"Don't worry about me. Now, can we get started?"  
"Right, I have some chloroform here. It's a bit desperate but it'll get you to sleep at any rate."  
She took out of her pockets a bottle and a cloth, and poured the chloroform on to the cloth.  
"Sniff this, Jun." She held it out. Jun sniffed it, felt the overpowering vapours entering her nostrils. She felt her consciousness seeping away.   
She found herself standing in the same blackness from before. But there was one difference from before. She could transform and she did so, tearing through her imaginary clothes, her long brown hair turning jet black and forming the wing shaped blades on either side of her head, which made her look so distinctive. Fur grew on her hands and feet and her skin changed tone, becoming darker. She felt the rage and bloodlust that was the feelings of a Devilman, and pushed them down, containing them completely as she had learned to.  
"Come out, coward, I know you're here," she yelled, amazed at the power of her voice. After a few moments, she heard something, a slimy, slithering sound. She could feel its presence, and Jun knew she was going to make it feel the pain that she had caused its brethren. She often felt pity for the creatures she had to fight, but she could feel the malice and hatred of the creature from quite a distance. She was in no mood to feel sympathy.   
"You will die, Jun Fudo." She couldn't see it, as it was hiding somewhere but its voice was just as slithering as the sounds it made.  
"I hear talk, but why don't you attack me, or were you thinking you would be facing Jun Fudo and not Devilman." She felt more confident than usual. Perhaps the meditation paid off.  
"It doesn't matter. I can still easily kill you." It sounded confident, and had Jun worried, but she wasn't going to let that show.  
"What do you mean? The way I see it, this is my mind. You have no right to be here, so what can you do?" She hoped that would worry the creature, but it simply laughed.  
"You think that we are in your head. I have dragged you from your conscious body and brought to a world of my creation. You have only turned into your beast form because I have allowed you to."  
Oh no, Jun thought, if he's telling the truth, how am I going to get out of this.  
"Okay then. If you're telling me the truth, prove it." This was a desperate tactic, but something about what he said didn't ring true to Jun. If he controlled this place, why was it just leaving it all black, with nothing in it?  
"Okay Jun I will."  
Jun found it hard to contain her shock. Standing in front of her was Kasumi.  
"Jun, you should just give up and accept what you are. Stop holding on to your worthless humanity."  
"Kasumi... I know it's not you."  
"How do you know, Jun. This creature is unbelievably powerful. He brought me here from my dreams. He's shown me what it means to be a Devil Beast and Jun, you are one of them. You should join with them."  
"Okay Kasumi." Jun hugged her.  
"Yes Jun, thank you... Ugh!" The last sound was not of Kasumi as Jun drove her claws through her chest. It couldn't have been Kasumi, and she was right.  
"I will never be like you," she said emphatically, "and you don't control this world, do you. Here, you're vulnerable. Pathetic." She started smashing her fist into the creatures face as it transformed. She could never resist feeling the satisfaction of every crunch, before finally flooring it with a sickening smack. She had a chance to see it now. It was blue, human shaped and probably quite ugly, but she couldn't really tell as she had almost caved it's skull in.  
"You weren't tough, at all, were you?" she said with some satisfaction. It started to laugh again.  
"Fool, all I needed was the time to feed off of energy from the electric power lines whilst you were distracted." Then it started laughing horrendously, as if out of its mind. It disappeared, leaving Jun to wait until Asuka woke her up. We've been tricked again. She sighed. 


	7. Final Act

Chapter 6  
  
Jun felt a shock emanate through her body. She opened her eyes to find Asuka looking down at her.  
  
"Asuka, we've been tricked. It's hiding somewhere..."  
  
"Yes, I know Jun. I've had a call from Yamazaki, saying they've spotted it, but I've ordered everybody to wait until we get there."  
  
"It's absorbing power from the electric cables. I think it wants to go Giga!"   
  
"Then we need to get there quickly, come on!"  
  
"Do you have anything to report, Soldier?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"No sir..." Just as the young man spoke, the power lines above him started going wild above his head.  
  
"Get out the way," Yamazaki screamed, knocking the soldier out of the way just before a pole smashed into the ground where they were standing.  
  
"It's making its move. We just need to contain it until Hunter J gets here."  
  
Asuka and Jun dived into Asuka's car and drove towards the creature's location.  
  
"How far away is it, Asuka?"  
  
"Not far, a few street away. You'd better be ready to go Giga if you're going to beat this thing."  
  
"Don't worry about that; just get us there before more people are hurt."  
  
They saw the creature in the distance. It was growing, and they could all see it. It was like a blue skinned iguana, but it had three bulbous red eyes. It was a horrific site, and it was growing. The car swerved to a stop.  
  
"Are you ready, Jun?" Asuka asked urgently.  
  
"I think so. Wish me luck."  
  
"You, don't need it Jun, you've proven that."  
  
Jun walked forward, first transforming into Devilman. She knew every time she went Giga it robbed her of her humanity, that it was making her more and more a monstrous, but it was the only way to stop other monsters that triggered their Giga effect. Asuka watched her as she moved to confront the creature. She wanted to witness the power of the Giga effect herself. It was the key to these creatures power. They would not have needed Jun were it not for that power. Electric flashes surrounded Jun as the Giga effect took hold. She started growing and mutating, her skin turning green and incredibly muscular; her eyes became solid yellow as she lost yet more of herself in the immense power. But she could control it, and she enforced that control on her body. The creature ahead had finished growing and eyed her with a cold three-eyed stare. Jun did not hesitate, running forward as fast as her gigantic legs would carry her. The army had done the smart thing and retreated to a safe distance and closing the area to civilians. Asuka knew the Devil Beast problem could not be kept secret forever, but she intended for people to find out on her terms. Jun grappled with the creature, and found it to be strong, but not quite in her league. She lifted the creature off its feet and then slammed it hard on the ground. Asuka joined up with Yamazaki.  
  
"Jun should have it under control now," she said to him.  
  
"You'd better hope so, for your sake," he replied. Asuka said nothing more. The creature, moving away from Jun, uprooted a telegraph pole and used it to net her in power cables. Then it used its electric field to send high voltage shocks through Jun. She howled in pain, but wasn't going to give up that easily. She also had an electric field, and used it to reverse the current. The insulating wooden pole that the creature was holding meant it did not get electrocuted, but then Jun flew through the air, cutting the power cables that entangled her with her wings, and wrapped the creature in them as she flew past. The shocks burned the creature to a crisp.   
  
"That's impressive Jun, you're starting to show them what you're made of," Asuka said. Jun simply roared as another victory against the Devil Beasts was now secured.  
  
Jun couldn't remember the rest of that night, only waking up the following morning. She was woken up by somebody coming in. It must be Kasumi. She pulled herself out of bed.  
  
"Hey Jun, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, Kasumi." Jun remembered how the creature threatened Kasumi. What if other creatures knew about her, what would she do? She would protect her, with her life if necessary.  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember anything about the night your parents were killed, Kasumi?" Kasumi thought back, recalling a series of hazy images, a giant rat, her mother with maggots filling her eyes and mouth and the appearance of a creature who seemed to want to help her.  
  
"No, Jun, I don't remember anything," she said.  
  
"Well, Kasumi, just be careful about who you hang about with, will you do that for me?"  
  
"I will Jun, if you want me to. I'm going to get some lunch, okay."  
  
"Is it that late? I'd better get dressed now."  
  
"Okay Jun, I'll see you later." Kasumi left the room, leaving Jun to get dressed. Jun hoped that Kasumi would never be put in danger, but deep within her mind she knew it was inevitable. By then, she would need to be ready. That night and every night after that she would have nightmares, for the creature was not the cause of them. Asuka knew that they were caused by hunger, a hunger for blood, and that one day, Jun may try to kill them all. She would be ready for that day. A beast was a beast, and that would haunt Jun for the rest of her life. 


End file.
